


The mortal Instruments

by 1reallyweirdname



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Background Clydia and Sizaphael, F/F, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Magnus plays Ukelele, Multi, Music Store AU, alec is out and not really loud, that one where Mayrse owns a music store, tøp - Freeform, ukelele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1reallyweirdname/pseuds/1reallyweirdname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lightwoods own a music store and Magnus stumbles in. He is strangely attracted to the store attendant and agrees to Ukelele lessons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mortal Instruments

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll continue this if anyone wants me to... Also, should I write a porn star Malec fic?
> 
>  
> 
> Partially inspired by "Lynch Lyric"

It was a Saturday evening that Magnus usually would have spent drinking himself senseless, but for some reason he felt like that wasn't the best thing to do. And those were the circumstances that led to Magnus Bane, famous fashion designer, walking around a small town outside of New York. Now he was a man of purpose, and it was extremely out of the ordinary for him to do anything like this. As he walked he could see so many small stores, some open, some closed, when he passed by one store that caught his eye. Mayrse's Melodies.  
So he went in. The store was by no means what he would expect from a small town store. On all of the walls, instruments were hanging on the wall or were scattered around the floor. Magnus was so enamored with the storefront that he almost didn't notice the boy standing behind the counter. Almost.  
The boy was standing awkwardly in a black shirt that boasted of his membership in the Tradition Youth Orchestra and old jeans that did wonders for his body. And his eyes were the purest blue that Magnus had ever seen. The store attendant seemed to notice his staring and cleared his throat and attempted to say something before going to tune a Ukelele. Magnus followed him.  
"Do you play?" The man spoke up. Oh god. His voice sent shivers down Magnus' spine. Luckily, he recovered fairly quickly.  
"No, I don't. I'm Magnus, your name is?"  
"I'm Alec."  
"Short for Alexander, I presume? A beautiful name." For this, Magnus was awarded a smile.  
"Thanks. Do you want to learn?"  
"So long as I have the pleasure of learning from a certain Raven-haired beauty"  
"I'm sorry, my sisters schedule is pretty full. You'll have to accept lessons from little old me." And a sense of humor? Magnus was not going to last very long, with this gift of God.  
"Well I guess I'd have to accept" Alec grabbed his wrist, almost afraid to touch his hand, and led him into the small practice room. Once they were in there, Magnus took a seat on the couch against the wall as Alexander retrieved a beautiful Ukelele with mysterious symbols on it.  
"Here, this is the one that I learned on" he said. And Magnus was becoming addicted to his voice. " so shall we start our lesson. Free of charge by the way."


End file.
